A Romeo and Juliet story
by awesomegirlxx
Summary: Cammie and Zach could be star crossed lovers if 1- they weren't with somebody else and 2- if they could stop hating each other long enough to see they are perfect together. But when a plot for revenge goes wrong and Zach falls in love with someone who doesn't exist, can Cammie find away to unite two enemy schools and get things back on track? OOC & AU
1. Cammie

**Hey people, I'm starting a new story. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning searching for Cammie. After chapter 2 I will not continue this till searching for Cammie is done. Gertrude xx**

_Two schools, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Roseville, where we lay our scene..._

In Roseville, there used to be two schools. The Gallagher academy was by far the best, but last year, the mayor decided that the school should be merged with the Blackthorne institute into Roseville high. For years the schools had been enemies, and they expect us to suddenly get along?

I'm Cammie Morgan and I'm dating the most popular guy in Gallagher. So that makes me the most popular girl!

My best friends are:

Bex

Liz

Josh (my boyfriend for two years, one month and six days),

Dillon

Eva

Kim

My other best friend, Macey, is the mayor's daughter and is dating the son of the mayor of a local town, called Preston Winters. Macey lives in a big mansion near my house.

At Blackthorne, the main kids are:

Tina Walters – my worst enemy

Zachary Goode (don't let his name fool you, he is anything but) who is Tina's boyfriend and Josh's worst enemy

And their posse of dimwits:

Anna

Grant

Deedee

Jonas

Courtney

There are others but I don't know them.

...

"Ugh, we have French next."

That was the thought going through all our heads right then, but Bex was the only one to say it. The worst thing about French was that you had to pass through Blackthorne territory. It wasn't as bad for us because we are like the Queens of Gallagher, but if it was someone less well known, they would be tortured.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Gallagher girls." a voice said from behind us. Tina Walters, Queen of Blackthorne.

"Shut it Walters" I replied, whirling around.

"So, has your boyfriend got tired of dating a slut like you, Morgan?" Tina asked, maliciously.

Nobody speaks to Cameron Morgan like that. Especially not Tina! She calls me a slut! Has she seen herself? I turned round and punched the Blackthorne bitch in the jaw. She went to hit me back, but her boyfriend, Zach, pulled her back.

"What's up, Zachy?" I taunted, "Scared I'm going to ruin your girlfriend's pretty little face? Oh wait, it's so ugly that all the makeup in the world can't make her pretty"

He lunged at me. Then, I felt strong arm wrapped round me, pulling me away, and the smell of aftershave filled my nose. Only one guy smelled that fit.

"Hey josh" I giggled.

...

"Cammie, I know they're picking on you but you don't have to turn every confrontation into a fight, baby. Leave that to me. I'm worried about you."

I stared into my boyfriend's adorable, baby blue eyes as we sit at the back of the library after French. I leaned in and kissed him.

And we started making out. For a long time. His lips were so soft. Then his hands crept up my top. I pulled away.

"Sorry, babe," josh said. "You're just so hot I lose control."

We started kissing again, until someone cleared their throat. It was Mr Solomon, the toughest teacher at Roseville High. He shook his head in disapproval and asked me to go to the principal's office. Uh-oh!

Josh looked at me in concern. I smiled and knocked on the door.

Tina sat on a chair, holding an ice pack to her jaw, where I punched her.

"Miss Morgan," the principal began. She had the most ridiculous voice ever and I wanted to laugh at it. However, that would get me in even more trouble so I covered it with a yawn.

"Miss Morgan, learn some manners and listen! Now can you explain why Miss Walters here has a bruise on her chin?"

"I dunno. Maybe she walked into a door, or something. She is stupid enough to do something like that, after all." I replied. Tina glared. The principal frowned.

"I'm sorry, I cannot be dealing with this," she said in her posh, fancy voice. "I will have to call your parents in."

"WHAT!" I yelled, incredulously. "I never even did anything! You can't just do that! I'm a model student! I had a clean reputation before the schools merged!"

"Miss Walters was exactly the same, except her reputation is still clean."

Tina looked at me smugly.

"What did I even do?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Tina piped up. "You just walked up to me and punched me in the face for no reason!"

I stuck my finger up at her and stormed out.

Okay, I am not usually like that. But I was just defending my territory. She walks into my school like she owns the place!

"Cammie, I just saw your mom." Bex announced.

Eva was chatting to Kim, "Apparently, Cammie's gonna be suspended for attacking Tina!"

"Cammie?" Kim replied, "Are you sure you don't mean Bex?"

I sighed.

"Payback" bex whispered in my ear. I smiled.

**Ooh... Baddass Cammie! Hate it or heart it? Should I continue? Gets better. Zammie later I promise.**

**Gertrude xx**


	2. Zach

**After this chapter, this story is going on hiatus for a bit. when my other story is done, i will return to this one.**

**this whole chapter is from Zach's point of veiw.**

Tina walked out of the principal's office, crying.

"She- she sw- swore at m- me" she sobbed. I wrapped my arm round her. The teachers smiled sympathetically at us. Most of the Gallagher staff had quit once the schools merged so us Blackthornes always got away with everything.

Once we were out of the way, Tina dried her eyes and explained that Cammie is going to be taken out of the school for ridiculous behaviour towards other students. Cammie is such a bitch and I will be glad when I don't have to see her every day.

Then we passed through the crowds of ex-Blackthorne students. She then turned to me and said, "They're so _horrible,_ those Gallaghers are, don't you think, Zachy?" she leaned on my shoulder, kissed my cheek and lifted one foot in the air. I wrapped my arm around her.

Then I went to confront Jimmy about his bitchy slut.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw something beautiful. An angel was walking down the stairs towards me. Her eyes were hidden beneath glasses, but I knew they would be beautiful. Her honey blonde hair was tied back but I knew it was beautiful.

"Did my heart love till now" I quoted Shakespeare under my breath. "Forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty, until this night."

Then my angel tripped and fell, and I caught her in my arms. I steadied her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She started stuttering and blushing.

"Hey, relax" I reassured her. "What's your name?"

She pushed her glasses up her nose and replied, "E- em- emi- mil- ily-y"

"Emily. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"You- you're fl- flirting with m- Me." she stated. "Wh- what ab- about Tina?"

"Aww, c'mon, someone needs to tell you the truth. So, do you need help? You know, to wherever you're going?"

"N- No. I'll manage."

"Okay then"

She continued but had only taken one step when her ankle buckled again and she fell back in my arms.

"Oh, looks like someone does need help," I chuckled. She smiled and allowed me to help her over to where that Gallagher nerd, Liz, was.

"So ... are you a Gallagher girl or a Blackthorne babe?"

"Neither. We just moved here in the summer."

I smiled. I could not fall in love with a Gallagher girl. That would be disastrous. I left her and walked over to Jonas and began chatting to him and his new girlfriend, Anna. They were a cute couple.

Then, Tina stormed up. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. What happened?

"What's up, babe?" I reached out to dry her tears

"DONT YOU DARE 'BABE' ME EVER AGAIN, YOU CHEATER!" she slapped my arm away.

One: ouch! And two: how did I cheat?

"Why would I cheat on you, babe? You're all I want"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she stormed off. Then turned round and stalked back over "AND WE'RE THROUGH!" then she left again.

I stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened?

"Your girlfriend accused you of cheating and dumped you. Personally, I think you're better off without."

"Okaay, who said that?" I asked.

"Oops! d-did I say th-that aloud? Oh no!"

I turned around to see Emily running with Liz towards the loos. I followed and waited outside the boys (which are opposite).

Then, the bell went and Liz came out...

With Bex, Cammie, Eva and _no Emily._

_What the hell?_

So I decided I would go get Tina back.

* * *

"Who do you think I cheated with?"

"That blonde geek" Tina sniffed.

Oh. She saw us together. Not exactly good.

"Look, I was just helping her. We never kissed, or anything."

"Oh but she was dying to. If she had kissed you, I know you would have kissed her back. So anyway, why were you waiting outside the loos, then?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ANY OTHER GUY, WANTING TO GET ANY GIRL YOU MIGHT HAVE CHANCE WITH! YOU COULDN'T GET _HER_ SO YOU DECIDED I WAS THE NEXT BEST THING! I _**HATE **_YOU!"

She stormed out, causing everyone to stare. Her friends gave me a look of disgust then, simultaneously, stood up and followed.

And Zachary Goode messes up, again!

**Who is the real emily?**

**Will Cammie be expelled?**

**Will Tina forgive Zach?**

**Who knows?**

**Bye-bye for a bit**

**Gertrude xox**


	3. Cammie - short sorry got exams

**Hi, it's Gertrude. I know, I know I said this story's on hiatus until my other one is complete, but I'm really stuck for ideas. So I'm putting my other one on hiatus instead.**

**And don't kill me for not updating, or for a really short chapter. I've got exams coming up, my chemistry gcse. So I've got lots of revision.**

**Really, you're lucky to have this chapter! I should be cramming!**

"CAMERON!"

Uh-oh. An angry Liz.

"I'm doing my assignment now; don't yell at me for it, pleeaase!"

"No, it's not about- HEY, YOUVE ONLY JUST STARTED! IT WAS IN FOR YESTERDAY! CAMERON MORGAN SORT YOURSELF OUT!" chill Liz, not the end of the world. "Anyway, can you not steal my bag next time you need to pull a prank?"

"Sorry, I needed to find a geeky bag at short notice and yours was the only one-" did I just call her bag geeky? Not a smart move. I clamped my hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry!" her eyes flashed with anger and she approached me. I didn't want to face an angry Liz. "Back away slowly... back away faster... FULL ON RUN!"

Liz chased me round the school. She cornered me and made me promise never to say that again. Everyone laughed. Then she turned and glared. They shut up.

Then, we were called to assembly.

"Today, students, we are talking about segregation. Now..." the principal began. I dozed off. Then Liz nudged me. "As you know, there used to be two rival schools in Roseville. Now the mayor was sick of the fighting and merged you, so you could learn to survive alongside each other. However, the fighting continues. This morning, there was another fight. I was going to expel one student but a witness informs me she was provoked. So neither pupil will be reprimanded. However, the next students to fight, or provoke a fight, will be expelled. Any questions? Yes, miss Walters."

"So Cammie won't be expelled?"

"That is correct" she looked up and saw my smug expression. "However, we have made her participate in, shall we say _community service." _

"What?" I yelled. I did not mean to yell, I swear.

* * *

I sat on the steps to macey's enormous mansion, giggling about our prank. Macey pulled me up into her room and redesigned me as Emily once more.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, with bits of hair flopping all over the place, with no make-up, my specs on again and I wore some grey trackies and a pink 'GEEK' top. I looked really silly, I thought, but Macey insisted that I walk over to Zach's house and flirt. But there was a small problem...

"What about Josh? I can't flirt with a different guy!"

Bex was tapping on her phone

She showed me the text. _hey josh cammies doing a flirt thing wiv a blackthorne hope u dont mind bex xx_

He put back _ok babes i trust u one kiss thats all xoxox_

"Awwwww!" all the girls yelled.

So there I was, walking down Zach's drive.

He opened the door.

"Hey, it's me, Emily" I said.

**Review plz make me feel better coz I'm soooo stressed right now. Gertrude xx who apparently looks like Anne Frank - don't get that one**


	4. Zach again

**Heres chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Zach**

"Ah, Emily! Come in." I smiled.

She walked in and sat down on my sofa. She looked nervous, and uncomfortable. I slouched on the armchair and smiled.

"What's up, cutie?"

"erm... well, the th-thing is, I-I don't really get chemistr-try like you do, and I was wondering – I mean if it's-it's possible, erm, could you like, erm, could you- could you help me?"

She seemed really embarrassed about having to ask this, and her hand wavered over her mouth anxiously.

"Hey, I'm not going to bite! Relax," I smiled. "Of course I'll help! I could tutor you if you want."

Inside I was really glad I was able to show off to her and help her. I was her hero. She relaxed her shoulders and I sat next to her and helped her with her homework. I breathed in her sweet perfume.

"Hey honey, I'm going to wal- Oh, who's this? I thought you were with Tina!" My mom walked in.

"Me and Tina broke up. And Emily's here because I'm tutoring her. She's just a friend."

She smiled at Emily. "Aww he's such a gentleman, isn't he." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm off to Wal-Mart. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and turned back to Emily.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was tutoring Emily at mine when she tripped and fell on me. Our lips met. So I did the obvious thing. I kissed her. And she kissed me back.

Then she pulled away and blushed. She stood up, embarrassed. "I gotta go. Thank you for everything. I think I've got it now." she hurried out of the door.

"Emily, wait!" I yelled, running after her. I followed her through the streets of Roseville, until I crossed the river bridge.

Dillon walked towards me. "Hey dirtbag! Get back on your side of the river."

"But-" I looked around. Emily was nowhere to be seen.

I snarled and crossed back over.

"That's what I thought!" he taunted. I whirled round. _No, Zach_. I told myself. _He's not worth it._

I walked home, thinking about the gorgeous cutie. But she lived in the Gallagher catchment area. I sighed

* * *

The next morning in French, I got bored. Well who doesn't? So I found myself doodling.

Liz nudged me. She was the only Gallagher that I got on with. "Why have you drawn Cammie?"

I looked at my piece of paper. My subconscious had drawn Emily surrounded by doodles of _Zach x Emily_ and stuff like that. I was turning into a girl!

"No, it's Emily" I smiled. Then Deedee walked past. She had a frantic whispered conversation with Tina.

"I don't think you and Tina will be getting back together anytime soon." Liz whispered. I glanced up, expecting Tina to be glowering at me but she smiled, evilly. She was up to something.

* * *

I wandered through the hallways, when up ahead, I saw a furious Cammie, glaring at...

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was just as furious as Cam.

Grant was kissing Bex.

**Ooh! What's Tina up to? has she found out about 'Emily'? who knows? oh yeah, I do. Bwahahahahahahahahaha!**

** Gertrude xxx**


	5. Cammie's heartbreak

**I really liked writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. **

My best friend, kissing the enemy.

My enemy, my best friend. Kissing.

I had enough problems, especially when Tina saw me as Emily walk in to my house. And now she was up to something.

"GRANT NEWMAN!" A voice yelled. I turned to see Zach. "GET YOUR LIPS OFF THAT BITCH!"

"That's my best friend, not a bitch!" I yelled but it's hard when the only thought running through your head is, _I kissed you. You kissed me .I KISSED you. _And so on. And then... _I think I love you..._

Trying not to panic, I turned to a sheepish Bex and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

"Erm well, I was like, gonna, but you know... like, I kinda like, forgot? But it's not anything you haven't done though, is it?" I gasped he was right there and she was pouring out my secrets oh my god...

"What? Cammie kissed one of us?" Grant asked, bewildered.

"No, no." I covered Bex's slip up quickly. "I just didn't tell my friends about me and Josh straight away."

"Ohhhhh" Grant said. "Ha! I thought that she'd kissed one of her enemies for a minute then! Ha ha, silly me."

Zach didn't look convinced. "Yeah, silly you" he replied, deep in thought. _Please don't work it out, please don't work it out_. "Hey, Bex! You know Emily, right? Can you tell her to meet me at the library?"

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. "It's okay Bex, I'll go find her. See ya!" I ran through the halls till I found Liz outside Chemistry.

"Hey, I need an Emily makeover, now!"

"Watch out for Tina. She-"

"-Saw Emily go into my house. I know. What she up to?" we rushed into the bathrooms, and I wiped of my make-up, pulled up a messy bun, and popped my specs on. I swapped bags with Liz, and ran up towards the Library.

I stopped. I tried not to show heartbreak as it would blow my cover. But what I saw smashed my heart into a million pieces.

Josh was kissing Tina. His were hands on her boobs. His eyes were closed but hers met mine and she winked. She knew. Oh crap.

I shook it out of my head and carried on past as though it was Tina and someone else's boyfriend.

I reached the library and walked over to Zach.

"Hi Zach" I smiled quietly. We walked over to the seats in the corner and sat down.

We chatted for a bit, about this and that. General boyfriend and girlfriend chit-chat. Then he pushed me up against the wall and pulled off my specs and pulled out my bun.

"Cammie." he spat.

"Zach." I cried.

"You know, I actually thought you were different. That you cared."

"I do care"

"Liar. I was just a joke, a way to get back at Tina. You've ruined everything. I loved you but you didn't give a crap about me. You must have found it so funny. You're just a two timing bitch! You deserve everything that's happened today. You know what? I hate you."

I wished he would yell. The disappointment and hurt in his voice smashed my already broken heart. I felt... empty.

"Zach..." I croaked

"Shut up, bitch. You got no-one now. I heard Tina tell Josh everything." He walked away in disgust.

I collapsed on the seat and my emotions took over. How could Josh do that? He said he trusted me and one kiss was okay! He cheated... my boyfriend cheated... he said it was okay... I started to cry.

**Im planning on writing a story about where cammie leaves Zach because he wants kids but she doesn't and then shes pregnant with his twins but neither know until its to late and then they meet 7 years later but what shall I call it?**

**Help me! Il send you a sneak peek if you want more info on it. its really funny I hope.**

**Gertrude xox**


End file.
